List of politicians
The following is a list of fictional political figures that have appeared or been mentioned in the television program Veep. Executive Branch President of the United States See also: List of Presidents of the United States * 40th: Ronald Reagan (1981 - 1989) * 41st: President Stevenson (1989 - 1997) * 42nd: POTUS 42 (1997 - 2005) * 43rd: POTUS 43 (2005 - 2013) * 44th: Stuart Hughes (2013 - 2016) * 45th: Selina Meyer (2016 - 2017) * 46th: Laura Montez (2017 - 2021) * 47th: Selina Meyer (2021 - 2025) * 48th, 49th, or 50th: Kemi Talbot * 50th or 51st: Richard Splett (2041 - present) Vice Presidents of the United States See also: Vice President of the United States * 47th: Selina Meyer (2013 - 2016) * 48th: Andrew Doyle (2016 - 2017) * Office Vacant (2017 - 2021) * 49th: Jonah Ryan (2021 - his impeachment) President's Cabinet * Secretary of State: ** James Whitman (1980's - 1990's) ** Andrew Doyle (2017 - 2021; under Laura Montez) * Secretary of the Treasury: Charlie Baird (2017 - 2021; under Laura Montez) * Secretary of Agriculture: Richard Splett (2021 - 2025; under Selina Meyer) U.S. House of Representatives House Leadership * Speaker of the House: Jim Marwood (R-Indiana; 2015 - present) * House Majority Leader: Mary King (R-Oklahoma; 2015 - present) * House Minority Leader: Roger Furlong (D-Ohio; 2017 - present) Representatives 113th United States Congress (2013 - 2015) * Congresswoman Clements * Owen Pierce (D-Nevada) 114th United States Congress (2015 - 2017) * Congresswoman Angstrom * Congresswoman Bennett * Congresswoman Brewer * Congressman Cheever (mentioned in Storms and Pancakes) * Rick Cowgill (Iowa) (died 2015) * Edgar Hausman (mentioned in Storms and Pancakes) * Congressman Kosynski (mentioned in D.C.) * Congressman Martin (mentioned in Mommy Meyer) * Congressman Moyes (R-Michigan) * Owen Pierce (D-Nevada) * Congressman Rakes * Congressman Ramsey (mentioned in Hostages) * Congressman Reece (mentioned in Mommy Meyer) * Harry Sherman (R-New Hampshire District 2) * Congressman Skellern (mentioned in Storms and Pancakes) * Congressman Wallace 115th United States Congress (2017 - 2019) * Congressman Baines (Arizona) (seen in Congressional Ball) * Congressman Baxter (seen in Congressional Ball) * Clarence Clark (D) * Congressman Coffey (mentioned in Thanksgiving) * Connie DiBenedetto (Oregon) (seen in Congressional Ball) * Paul Graves (R-Michigan) * Congressman Griffin (D-Montana) (seen in Congressional Ball) * Helen Hayes (Pennsylvania) * Bill Jaeger (Wisconsin District 1) * Tamara Lipton (Delaware) * Penny Nickerson (Colorado) * Congressman Platt (mentioned in Congressional Ball) * Congressman Price (Missouri) (mentioned in Thanksgiving) * Jonah Ryan (D-New Hampshire District 2) * Wyatt Smith (Missouri) (seen in Kissing Your Sister) * William Whitney (New Hampshire District 1) 116th United States Congress (2019 - 2021) * Congressman Griffin (D-Montana) (seen in Veep) * Bill Jaeger (Wisconsin District 1) * Ezra Kane (New Hampshire District 2) U.S. Senate Current members * Senator Bixby (mentioned in Fundraiser) * Phillip Dorsey (2009 - present) * Mike Dudley (seen in Fundraiser) * Senator Geldray (mentioned in East Wing) * Barbara Hallowes (D-Nevada) * Senator Lambert (mentioned in Storms and Pancakes) * Senator Lowden * Senator Lowell (seen in Inauguration) * Senator Lucas (mentioned in Fundraiser) * Senator Macauley (mentioned in Nicknames) * Senator McKensie (mentioned in D.C.) * Senator Murray (seen in Inauguration) * Senator Nelson (seen in Inauguration) * Bill O'Brien (R-Arizona) * Senator Summerland (seen in Inauguration) * Senator Wallace (seen in Inauguration) * Senator Wilkie (mentioned in Storms and Pancakes) * Senator Yinui (Hawaii) (seen in Inauguration) Former members * Andrew Doyle (D; until 2016) * Tom James (D-Connecticut, 2001 - 2013) * Selina Meyer (D-Maryland, 2003 - 2013) * Laura Montez (R-New Mexico; until 2017) * David Reeves (died 2013) * Kemi Talbot (D-New York; 2013 - ???) Judicial Branch Supreme Court of the United States See also: Supreme Court of the United States * Current Chief Justice (2016 - present; appointed by Selina Meyer) * Stuart Hughes (2018 - present; appointed by Laura Montez) * Justice Blackwell (mentioned in D.C.) Former Supreme Court Justices * Former Chief Justice (until 2016) * Justice Tenny (until 2018) State governments Governors * George Ballentine (Iowa; until 2020) * Buddy Calhoun (D-Nevada; 2018 - ???) * Danny Chung (D-Minnesota; 2011 - 2019) * John DeVito (D-Ohio; 2007 - 2015) * Governor Ramos (D) * Richard Splett (D-Iowa; 2020 - 2021) * Hoyt Steptoe (R-Nevada; 2014/15 - 2018) Foreign governments China * President Lu Chi-Jang Finland * Former Prime Minister Minna Häkkinen (until 2015) Georgia * President Murman Shalikashvili (until 2018, 2020 - present) * Former President Oleg Petradze (2018 - 2020) Israel * Prime Minister Ben-Haim United Kingdom * Deputy Prime Minister Peter Mitchell